Errors and Hackers
by crosswire
Summary: Hypnos took some extra safety measures in making sure that the Digimon would not be a threat. They turned the Digimon into humans and transformed there world to look 'normal'. Everything was going great...Until a group of hackers created a small error.
1. LoadLOLcatstoEndgame

_To: (Classified)_

_We all live in the Age of Information, where every trace of our existence is computerized. Everything about us is encoded somewhere, on a complex Network of computer information._

_Now, this may not be a big deal to some, but there is another reason to be concerned that most don't ever even think about._

_The Net is, in a way, another world. Every keystroke, every word, every document, and every last bit of binary code acts like building blocks to 'something'._

_These 'something's' are are known as Digimon, or Digital Monsters if you wanted to be perfectly accurate. They exist in the Digital World, a dimension created in the space between each of the computers in the Network of computer information._

_Now, what kind of threat would something like this pose to the Real World, you may ask?_

_Well, none…at least that's what we thought at first._

_The first of these 'Digimon' were created by a group of college students that were given the rather appropriate nickname "The Monster Makers"._

_Their Project tried to make a type of Artificial Intelligence, but the Project was scarped before they got very far. The Project died…but the Digimon did not._

_They grew and changed as the Net became bigger, and then one day…it happened._

_They found a way to, as we here at HYPNOS call it, Bio-emerge._

_Their data was somehow able to materialize into proteins, giving them a physical shape and form._

_Their purpose for coming to our reality has never been very clear, but every time that they do show up, chaos seems to follow._

_We've managed to stop many of them, but some of them were too strong and broke into the Real World. Although every time they were 'deleted' by a group of 'Digimon Tamers'._

_I am sure by now, you must have heard of the D-reaper attack. After all, it took millions to re-build the city after that; but luckily, we were able to cover it up with a very convincing 'terrorism' story._

_Following that incident, we set up a 'Defensive Grid' program to keep Digimon from entering again into our world._

_Now, of course, this 'Defensive Grid' could very well collapse one day and we would have the same old problem. Now, what I propose is a 'Monitoring and Limiting System' that would permanently prevent the Digimon from entering our world by the use of specific programs to alter and change their entire programming._

_I cannot do this unless I have permission from you, so what will it be?_

_Billions to fix the next international incident, or a simple and slightly dangerous plan that shall save you that same allotted amount?_

_It's all up to you, Mr. (Classified)_

_Signed,_

_ Mitsuo Yamaki_

**ERROR **

**ERROR**

**THIS IS A PRIVATE SERVER**

**PLEASE ENTER USERNAME AND PASSWORD IMMEDIATELY**

LoadNomnomVirus: =P

…**PLEASE WAIT…**

**WELCOME TO THE HYPNOS JUGGERNAUT MAINFRAME**

LoadERRormayhem: 3

…**PLEASE WAIT…**

**PROGRAM LOADED**

**Don't be alarmed…**

**Be very alarmed…**

**You're the first ever witness to our new game of HACKERS…**

**Besides…**

**Who wants to follow the rules when you can have fun…?**

**You can't hide from us…**

**You can't ignore us…**

**You can't catch us!**

**We can enter your bank account…$$$**

**We can gain access to even your most private of data…**

**And if you're a real loser…**

**We'll put you on the FBI's Most Wanted List!**

**Remember…**

**The government watched you…**

**Now we watch them!**

**Now for our de…ERROR…We wa…ERROR…Huh? We didn't do th…ERROR…ERROR…ERROR…ERROR…**

…**LOADING…**

**GOODBYE**

**THANK YOU FOR USING THE HYPNOS JUGGERNAUT MAINFRAME**

HYPNOS Headquarters

"Is the Program ready yet?" Yamaki asked.

"Yes sir." Riley said, turning to face Yamaki.

"Good! Load the DTH Program!" Yamaki ordered, while nodding in the girl's direction.

"Yes sir!" Was heard in a unison of two voices, as Riley's gaze returned to look down in front of her. Both she and the other girl sitting at the control panel opposite her, Tally, set to tapping the myriad of computer keys set in front of each of them.

The large Monitoring Screen that usually showed the progression of Bio-emerging Digimon, or 'Wild Ones' as they called them at HYPNOS, was showing a slowly rotating 3-Dimensional model of the rather peculiar looking 'Digital World'.

A small loading bar appeared under the model, and the inside of it held the words:

[**DTH PROGRAM: 1% LOADED**]

After a few minutes, the same bar had [**DTH 40% LOADED] **written within it, and the model on the screen began to change slightly.

The rock formations that bent, twisted and curved at unconceivable angles started to meld together to look like mountains.

The random objects and places that were tossed around the digital world, that looked an awful lot like that of a little child's toy box, began slowly changing into a world more like our own.

Forests, rivers, and plains, appeared, and the abnormal houses and villages began to resemble that of towns and cities, with sidewalks and houses, shops, and roads.

Soon after the percentage of completion hit 60, the monitor began to show the changes in the Digimon themselves. All three of the room's occupants watched the screen, mesmorized, as the Digimon took on human physiology.

"_The Human To Digimon Program_,_"_ the man thought. _"Finally, no more Digimon!"_

A few moments later, the screen flashed, and Yamaki smiled happily.

**[DTH PROGRAM: 100% LOADED, FALSE MEMORIES ACTIVATED]**

He leaned back in his chair and relaxed, letting out a long, belated sigh. "It's finally over."


	2. Bad Dreams

"Guilmon?" the boy with the goggles asked. "Guilmon…where are you Guilmon?" the boy called out. Everything was blurry _Running, hiding, eating bread, and fighting. Images and memory's flashed around him, like TV's in an electronic store. _

He opened his eyes and was staring at the ceiling. He blinked once and got up _"I had another dream" _he thought rubbing his eyes. "That boy always gets my name wrong, Its Guil not Guilmon!"

He drowsily looked at his looked at his alarm clock "Wow I woke Up early for a change" Guil said tossing his bed sheets off of himself and jumping out of bed.

He shut off his alarm clock (That he didn't need this morning) and walked over to his dresser.

He Pulled off his red pajama's and threw them in the large pile of dirty laundry at the foot of his bed. "_I should do the laundry when I get the chance; it's starting to smell in here!"_ Guil thought as he sniffed the air and grimaced

He pulled on a pair of brown shorts and his favorite red T shirt that had a Biohazard symbol on it.

He ran into the bathroom and messed up his Brown hair, so it looked less like bed head and more like his normal hair. His yellow eyes looked blood shot and tired.

Guil ran into the living room and grabbed his backpack off the coffee table and pulled on his beat up grey and white sneakers. He left his apartment room and locked the door behind him. Then he put his apartment key in his right pants pocket for safe keeping.

He Guil walked down the stairs and out the front door of the apartment complex. Guil walked down the front steps and down the sidewalk and passed the large sign in front that said

"**The Leo-foster apartment complex, for un-adopted children"** printed in fancy gold lettering.

Guil started running towards the small park near the school where he and his friends, Guard and Marine hung out and played a popular card game together before school.

As he ran through the heavily crowded sidewalk his mind wandered. He thought about why he was never adopted.

He was told that Parents are very picky of whom they adopt and since there were so many children that needed to be adopted, some children would have to live alone.

Guil didn't mind, Sure he had to do his own cleaning, cooking and shopping, but he felt he was better alone then with two irritating Parents…although he wouldn't mind being adopted by bakers.

---------------------------------

When he got to the park Guard was waiting for him. He found him in there usual spot. A stone four legged dinosaur with a clock were a long neck should have been.

"Hey Guard, where's Marine?" Guil asked while opening his backpack and taking out a metal container about the size of a shoe box.

"He told me that if he was late for school again, his father would go bonkers on him and lock him in the basement"

"Again?" Guil asked as pulled off the lid to the metal box.

Inside the box were plastic credit cards with things scrawled across them in black marker. One said "**Attack +3" **and another "**Abrams Tank". ** Among the clutter of plastic cards was a small device with the words" Card reader EX" written in small letters across the top.

"Ok so who goes first?" Guard asked when Guil started putting his card in a neat deck.

Guil sighed and held out his hand in a fist, Guard did the same.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" they both said at once

Yamika walked into the Hypnos control room. It had only been a week since they installed the DTH program, but to Yamika it had been like a year long vacation.

Without the Digimon constantly Bio-emerging and his superiors breathing down his neck to cover up the whole mess, had worked miracles on his nerves.

He had stopped flicking his lighter. He did this when he was nervous or stressed, He did it so much he went through lighters faster then most smokers. He kept a ton of Metal lighters in the glove compartment of his car.

"Anything to report Riley?" Yamika asked riley in his usual tone of voice.

"Nothing big, Sir just a minor error in the system, Happens every day, nothing serous" Riley said reassuringly as she typed away on her key board.

"Good" Yamika said sitting down in a swivel chair. "Very good" Yamika said in a drowsy tone of voice. Tally yawned, a long sleepy yawn. Yamika closed his eyes and actually fell asleep.

"Bulls eye baby! Sherman tank –Upgraded to- Abrams Tank makes you history!" Guil said setting down the cards on the card mat victorious.

"Oh man that hurt! That was like something I would do! How did you think of that?" Guard said in confusion.

"What can I say? You're dealing with a super genius." Guil said boastfully before running a card that said "V-Upgrade" through his card read.

A Diagram appeared on the small screen. Sherman Tank 117 Abrams Tank 3184.

"Right….In your dreams duffus!" Guard said before putting away his cards in his own metal box.

Guard Leapt down from the dinosaur clock/thing and ran a few feet before turning on heel and yelling to Guil "come on Guil, If were late Miss Gato,s gona make us stand in the hall again!"

Guil stuck his head down from the dinosaur clock/thing. "Ill be right there don't leave without me!" Guil yelled to Guard, Who was jogging in place impatiently.

Guil was scooping his cards into his metal card container when it tipped over suddenly and fell off the edge to the ground below.

Guil stuck his head over just in time to see the cards slowly float to the ground.

"Oh man!' He said in irritation.

Suddenly he saw a Plain Red card floating down with his regular cards.

It landed softly on the ground with a soft (Clink) noise.

Guil jumped down and picked up the card to examine it. It was made of some sort of metal, it was about the size of a normal card, and it had a black strip that ran along the widest part of the card.

"Wow! I don't remember having a card like this" Guil said excitingly. He picked up his card reader and ran the card through it to see what it was.

As the card was ran through the Card reader, the card reader gave off a bright light and small blue, electrical sparks.

Guil shielded his eyes from the bright light and dropped the reader. The bright light stopped after he dropped it and the only thing he could think to say was "What…was that?"

Smoke rose out of the card reader scanner and it started making small beeping noises.

Guil looked closer and saw that the screen was filled with Random jumbles of Binary code running down the screen. "Ummm, this is new" He said looking at the card reader for a moment.

Guil looked up and saw guard was gone. He started collecting His cards and card reader into his box. "Great, my card reader goes mental, and I'm late for school again!" Guil said in a rushed voice putting the lid back on his box.

The pushed his box of card into the dinosaur/ thing and grabbed his backpack.

"Thanks for waiting Guard!" Guil said to himself sarcastically, fore his friend was no where in sight.

He ran down a small road that led from the park to the school. He was halfway down it when he heard the bell. "Aghhh nuts!" Guil said as he ran down the road.

Guil was standing up right out side the classroom, with his back to the wall.

Guil let out a long sigh. The teacher stopped writing on the chalk board and said in the voice every teacher uses when children mess up "I heard that! You know the rules, if you show up late, you'll have to wait"

"Who? Me?" Guil asked trying to play dumb. The Students in the class giggled slightly.

"I'm sorry I'm late Miss Gato" Guil said a little embarrassed. The teacher was busy writing something on the board.

Guil looked over his shoulder and saw no one was paying any attention to him. He slowly reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small note pad and two fine tipped markers, one black, the other red.

"Now I want you all to pay close attention, this is going to be on your test" Miss Gato said before she started talking again.

Guil crouched down and started drawing on the note pad, completely zoning out his teacher.

Guil started drawing something, he was never sure what he was going to draw when he first started, but he usually knew what he wanted it to be.

It looked a little like himself, If he had miniature set of dragon wing like ears growing out of his head and a set of claws growing out of his finger tips that would give a manicurist nightmares.

"Is that a Halloween costume?" He heard someone ask.

Guil was really into drawing and didn't look up. "No kid, besides it six months away from Halloween." Guil said in a slightly irritated voice

"Well despite your apology you sure don't seem very sorry for being late" he heard the same person tell him.

Guil gulped and looked up. There towering over him was his teacher Miss Gato.

Guil's brain seized up. "Ughhhh…Yes?" He said looking caught. His teacher didn't look happy.

"I...I mean no, wait! I actually do mean yes, I mean, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" Guil pleaded to his teacher.

His class mates laughed and snickered from within the classroom.

---------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and Guil was still writing an "apologetic letter for your rudeness!" as his teacher had described.

Guil had gotten "I Guil Hazard will never again…" down before spacing out again.

"What powers would I have?" he Mumbled to him self.

Guil had already written "Muscle mass, Claws, Hard scales and what he described as "Using your arms like hammers", in which his hands and arms would become large and heavy, so he could swing them around like hammers.

"I need something else, something with a bit of flare to it…" He said looking out the window.

"I know!" he said to the empty room. Guil jotted down "_Pyro Sphere"_ on the note pad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Real world- Hypnos_

"Sir?" Riley asked trying to wake Yamika. "Ughh?" Yamika Moaned as he started to wake up.

"I'm picking up an abnormal energy pattern" Riley said typing on the keyboard.

"Is it a wild one?" Yamika asked now fully awake from concern.

"I can't tell yet, but the levels are increasing at an amazing rate! I've never seen anything like it!" Riley said in shock.

Guil handed in his apology letter and Miss Gato let him go home. The wind blew wildly, causing the trees to sway. Dark clouds formed in the sky. Electrical devices Shorted out all over the city.

Guil ran towards the park. Running against the wind, he made it to the park. "Great it's going rain! What next?" he said to himself as he ran toward the dinosaur/clock thing.

"I hope my card reader isn't busted!" he said to himself again as he pulled himself inside the dinosaur.

The clock where the dinosaurs head should have been (If it was a real dinosaur) started to spin violently around and chime wildly, the wind blew harder.

Guil pulled himself up and saw his card box glowing bright blue. Then it started giving off small electrical sparks.

He crawled over to his box and tried to pry off the lid. Guil pulled the lid as hard as he could, put the lid acted like it was magnetized to the box.

Guil started shaking the box trying to get the lid off. "Come off you..." Just as Guil said those words the lid popped off the container and the contents spilled onto the floor.

Among his various cards was his card reader.

The card reader glowed for a second and then morphed into a strange looking device.

It was a rectangular with a sturdy box shape to it.

It had no writing or markings on it. It looked like it was made of white and red plastic, its screen glowed blue and the device made a dial tone sound. It had a small round red button, just below the large screen.

Guil looked in awe at the device and carefully stuck out a hand to touch it. He touched the device with his finger to tell if it was safe to touch.

The device was not hot or electrified, as Guil had dreaded far back in his mind. It was actually quiet cool.

Guil picked the device up and looked it over carefully. "_What is this_?" Guil thought as he checked the screen.

It was still blue; But the Dial tone had stopped. In place of the dial tone was an old computer noise and a small message and a looping loading bar.

…………**Verifying Please wait……. **

Guil pressed the small red button and he got the same message

…………**Verifying Please wait……. **

Guil suddenly heard thunder clap over head and he quickly dumped his cards and the strange new device into his card box.

Guil stuffed his card box into his backpack and made a mad dash from home.

When he got to his apartment he was completely soaked in rain, from his shirt to his sneakers, he was all wet.

Guil climbed the stairs and unlocked his apartment door. He dropped his backpack onto the couch and took out his card box.

He dumped the contents of the box on the floor and sifted through them, the strange device, that had once been his card reader , made that old computer noise as the small loading bar Kept looping over and over again showing the same massage the whole time,

…………**Verifying Please wait……. **

"Where's that red card? Guil said looking through the pile of cards. Guil slowly came to a realization.

"The card must have changed my card reader…" Guil said deep in thought. Guil picked up the strange device and looked at it.

The device's blue glow made the dark room bright. The same message was on the screen of the device.

Guil was amazed at the possibilities of what this device could be. "_What is it? Where did that card come from? How did it change my card reader? What is it verifying?" _All these and more were running through Guil's mind.

Guil looked at the clock. It was geting late, He was also cold and tiered. Guil yawned and put his cards back into his box and took them and the device into his bed room.

He put his cards under his bed and changed into his pajama's. He turned off the light and climbed in bed, the strange device clutched in his hand.

His dreams were haunted with visions of the boy calling out for "Guilmon".

As Guil tossed in his sleep, a new message flashed across the screen of the device.

………**..DNA verified………Activating new programs………..**

(That same day)

"Terry? Terry! Wake up" Terry's little sister Lop said shaking her older brother, trying to wake him.

"Ughhh?" he moaned rolling onto the floor. "Wake up!" Lop demanded as she shook him so more. "Mo men Tai" Terry said to his sister who continued to shake him.

"What does that mean?" she asked looking confused.

"It means take it easy" Terry said_. "Or at least that's what I think it meant in my dream…."_ Terry thought still a bit confused to what these strange dreams meant.

Lop giggled and said "You're funny Terry!" and then she left the room humming a nameless tune.

Terry got up and changed out of his pajamas, and into a green T shirt and jean shorts.

He went to the bath room and combed his odd, light green hair and brushed his teeth.

Terry had never puzzled over the fact that many people had strange natural hair colors.

He walked into the kitchen and found his sister making breakfast. She was young, but because they lived in a foster apartment, so she had to do a lot of things a normal girl her age wouldn't do, Cooking, cleaning, mending clothes, shopping.

Terry helped of course; But Lop was a very independent little girl and always told him "If I don't do it you'll just burn it". For some reason she said that to him about everything, not just cooking, but cleaning and shopping as well.

Terry wondered if she was playing a joke on him, Or if she actually meant he would burn everything.

She was always looking out for him, like when she woke him up this morning when he forgot to set his alarm.

"Hey Lop what's for breakfast?" Terry asked sitting down at the dinner table.

"Bacon and biscuits" Lop replied, walking over to him and putting a small plate with some very good looking bacon and biscuits on it.

"Thanks" Terry said to his sister as he started to chow down on the food in front of him.

Lop got her own food and sat at the opposite end of the table. Terry was just about to shove another piece of bacon into his mouth when Lop asked him a question.

"You're having those dreams again aren't you?" she asked looking a bit concerned.

Terry stopped eating and looked at his sister. "How did you know?" He asked his voice filled with curiosity.

"You were talking in your sleep, you said Henry about a dozen times, I'm starting to lose sleep" Lop joked

"Oh no! Without your beauty sleep you're… hideous! " Terry said dramatically. Lop glared at him for a moment and went back to eating "What are your dreams about?" she asked munching on a juicy piece of bacon.

Terry thought for a moment and said "There like memories, except I'm not me and I'm not anywhere I can recognize" Terry said finishing off the last few piece of biscuit.

"I have dreams like that too, you would be surprised (Munch) of how many people have (Munch) them and just ignore them" Lop said between bites

Terry looked surprised. "How many?" He asked putting his dish in the sink.

Lop paused for a second, "Everyone has them to some degree. Some people just can't remember them; some choose not to, others can't stop remembering them." Lop explained as she scratched her light purple hair.

Terry was again surprised. "How do you know all this?" he asked his sister who barely left the house.

"Well if you were trapped here with nothing to do, you would get bored and start watching people too!" Lop exclaimed putting her dish away.

"_Great. My sisters the neighborhood friendly stalker, what next? Collecting heads?" _Terry thought sarcastically.

"Well thanks for breakfast Lop. See you after school!" Terry said grabbing his backpack and heading out the door.

-------------

A few minute after he left, Lop got done washing the dishes. She hopped down from the chair she stood on to reach the sink and walked over to the couch.

She searched in between the couch cushions and found a pair of small binoculars.

She hopped on the couch and looked out the window above it. She looked out the window into the rooms of other foster children. As Lop spied on the many unaware children still sleeping in bed, she saw a beautiful blond girl starring out the window.

Her eyes were an amazing light blue. They looked sad, scared and angry all at the same time.

She reached a hand up to the glass. Her nails were a little longer then normal nails and black, almost like claws.

The blond staired off into the distance, she mouthed something. "Rika"

-------------------------------------

Terry reached school and went to his classes as he usually did. When he went to the bathroom during math class, he saw a browned haired boy with yellow eyes was getting lectured at by his teacher for being rude.

------------------------

School ended and Terry walked home. On the way from school a small storm brew up and he got home just in time before it started to rain.

"_I feel sorry for anyone who got stuck out in that!"_ Terry thought as he reached his apartment.

Terry walked into his home and saw his sister asleep on the couch with a small pair of binoculars in her hands.

Terry smiled. "_I'll let here sleep"_ Terry thought as he tip toed across the floor. He got to his room and shut the door quietly.

He threw his backpack on the bed and walked over to his desk.

His desk was cluttered with random junk and papers, among the mountain of papers and junk lay a computer and card reader, that hooked up to the computer.

Terry had bought the computer and card reader when he wandered into a Pawn shop, it was fifty bucks, which was still a lot for him, but he still bought it.

The Pawn Shop owner said "It's almost like you were meant to buy it". Terry thought he was just trying to seal the deal by sweet talking him, but sometimes he wasn't sure if the Pawn shop keeper had been joking….

Terry Sat down and dug the keyboard out from under the large junk pile. Terry set the keyboard on the desk and started the computer. While it was starting up, Terry stared searching through the drawers of the desk.

"_Oh come on! I know I had them in here!" _ Terry though as he rummaged through the desks many cluttered drawers.

Terry opened the bottom right drawer and underneath a clutter of old TV schedule print outs, he found a game disc and a stack of what looked liked credit cards held together by a rubber band. "I knew they were here some place" Terry said to himself as he took them out and set them on the desk.

The computer was done booting up, so Terry opened the CD tray on the computer and inserted the disc. The Screen went black for a few seconds and the game appeared on the screen.

The title "The Real World" had always puzzled Terry to no end. He had no idea who started the idea or who thought of turning it into a computer game, as well as a popular trading card game.

The game was set up very simply; you take control of a group of people and vehicles, the characters and Vehicles were from different times and countries which made them different and Unique from one another.

You took control of them as they tried to destroy other enemy's bases and forts. Along the way, you would encounter traps and stronger enemies.

The game was fun, but the concept was confusing. Real world? What did that mean?

Terry shook himself from deep thought and started playing the game.

----------------------

_**Several hours later…..**_

"This is very bad!" Terry said to him self as he started looking through his deck of cards.

He had beaten the game up to the last part and most of his guys had been killed when they walked into a mine field.

Not seconds after that did a huge enemy tank come out of no where and killed all but one of his guys.

Terry looked through his deck for some kind of miracle card to save him from defeat. Terry came to a strange unmarked green card.

"I don't remember having this one" Terry said looking over the card. Terry's examination was suddenly interrupted by a loud bang from the game the game.

The large black menacing tank was getting closer and closer to his last guy. "Well, this has to do something!" Terry said running the mysterious green card through the card reader.

The computer suddenly turned off and the screen went black.

Terry looked at the screen in anger and disbelief. "Great! Just great! What next my card reader goes up in flames?" Terry said throwing his hands up in frustration.

Terry card reader started giving off sparks.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Terry said reaching out for the card reader.

As Terry did so the card reader started glowing with a bright light. Terry took his hand back to shield his eyes from the bright light.

After a few seconds the bright light stopped and Terry took down his hands and looked at the desk.

Sitting where his card reader had been, a new device sat. It was a small rectangular device made from what looked liked green and white plastic; it had a small screen and a single green button toward the bottom.

Terry looked in awe and picked up the device. "Why does this seem familiar to me?" Terry asked looking at the device.

…………**Verifying Please wait……. **

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Images of 'The girl' flashed and ran through her mind._

"_You're nothing without me! Nothing! you understand?" The red head screamed in rage and marched off._

"_Can't you do anything without my help?" the girl said in a disgusted tone of voice, As she pulled out a card and slid it through Blue and white device._

"_Get up Renamon! Or are you to weak to beat him?" she said in a dark tone of voice._

Rena opened her eyes, returning to the waking world. Her bedroom was dark and it was cloudy outside, so the light that came through the window was very dim.

Rena got up and walked out of her bedroom and into her bathroom. She walked into the bathroom and scrounged the wall for the light switch. She found it and turned it on.

The light atop the bath room mirror turned and Rena looked at her scowling reflection. Rena's eyes were blood shot and her long blond had a bad case of bed head.

Rena sighed a long tiered sigh and picked up a brush. As Rena combed her hair she thought about how she ended up like this.

When Rena was five she was adopted right away by two loving parents. She was every parents dream child, happy, beauty, smart, funny and well behaved.

When she was eight her life was perfect, she was doing well in school, she had tons of friends and almost every boy was chasing her on the playground.

Everything was fine…Until the dreams started. At first they were just confusing and Rena didn't lose any sleep over them, but soon they began to affect Rena……

The red head girl haunted her every time she fell asleep. The girl was cruel, harsh and brutal. In all of Rena's dreams she was in a fight against horrible monsters, the red headed girl always criticizing her every move.

"_You call that a punch? Come on! You're not even trying you pathetic lump of data" _

Rena fought with everything she had and won, but it was never enough for the red headed devil. She wanted more; she was never satisfied with anything. Perfection for the red headed girl was too low a standard.

Rena, when the dreams started, Woke from these dreams screaming and crying. It became such a problem her parents took her to she doctors and psychologists.

They had no idea what could have caused the dreams and could only guess at what she was talking about. Her parents started arguing.

. The nightmares started affecting Rena's life drastically. Her grades started to slip from the lack of sleep and stress. Rena's high strung and vicious attitude had turned her classmates away from her. No boys chased her on the play ground anymore.

Eventually her parents broke up and she was dumped in a foster apartment, with no chance of every being adopted because of the rumors spread about her.

Rena finished combing her hair straight and put the comb down. She rubbed her light blue eyes and yawned.

"No school" she said to her self, remembering her all girl school was closed for renovations.

Rena walked back into her room and started taking off her yellow pajama's. Normally any other kid would have gone back to sleep, but Rena….Was no normal kid.

She put her laundry in a small basket that resided in her closet. She grabbed a yellow shirt and pants. Rena always liked the color and wore it as much as possible.

She slipped on her purple, no hand gloves. They were almost as long as normal sleeves and went a little bit past her wrist, they both had a ying and yang symbol towards the bottom were it went past her wrist.

When she was found on the door step of the orphanage, she was in a small card board box just barely big enough to fit her. She was rapped in a baby blanket and had the gloves draped over her stomach.

Rena always wore the gloves, she had some sort of odd attachment towards them, plus they took attention away from her 'Claws'.

Rena had naturally black nails. They grew longer and stronger then other nails, as if they were claws and not nails at all.

Suddenly the light got brighter in the room. Rena turned around and saw bright light shining in from the window. She walked over and looked out the window in awe.

The morning sky was covered in dark clouds, but the sun was now shining threw a hole in them.

Rena smiled; she put her hand against the glass, as if to reach out and touch the light. She was happy that on this gloomy day a little sunshine could get through the darkest clouds. A thought drifted into her mind at that point.

"_Rika", _The wordwas foreign to her, but it made her feel happy. As if every horrible thing that could possibly happen to her, meant nothing as long as "_Rika"_ was there.

Suddenly the sun was swallowed by the dark ominous clouds and the city was plunged back into the dim gray light.

At this Rena frowned and walked away from the window, her sour and angry mood returned.

She moodily walked out into the kitchen, where she looked through the fridge for something to eat. The fridge was almost completely bare except for a small carton of milk.

Rena pulled it out and checked the expiration date. It was still good, But almost gone. Rena put the almost empty carton of milk on the tiled counter top.

Rena searched the cupboards for something to go with the milk. She opened almost all the cupboards and found nothing. The last top cupboard had a box of cereal in it.

The cereal box was very bland and dull; it was one of those cereals that was an obvious rip off of a much better cereal. The brand of the cereal read 'Sugar flakes' and had no colorful images or cheery mascots like most brands did.

Rena bought this brand because it was good and cheap, Which was good because the 'Orphans' that lived in the apartments only had a specific amount of money to spend each month. There was some leg room in the budget…but not much.

Rena took down the cereal box and set it on the counter next to the milk. She opened a bottom cupboard below the counter and pulled out a bowl. Then she pulled out a spoon out o a drawer.

She served herself the cereal and threw away the empty carton and box. "_I need to go shopping" _She thought as she sat down on the couch.

Rena pick up the TV remote, that was resting peacefully and undisturbed on the couch and turned the TV on.

The TV clicked on, a soap opera was on. "Ughh Drama!" Rena moaned in disgust changing the channel.

The television station changed to the news. Rena put down the remote and started eating her cereal as she listened to the news.

"_Today in news, sovereign's __Azul and Zhuqi have a heated argument over the building of new public facilitys. In other news many citizens have been experiencing abnormal recuring dreams. All this and more after the weather."_

The camera switched from the news caster to a weatherman.

"_Todays forecast is mostly cloudy with a slight chance of rain and maybe some thunder. The rest of the week will be very dark and cloudy."_

Rena had finished eatting her ceral and turned off the TV. She put her dish in the sink and clean them. After putting them away Rena remembered that she needed to buy groecerys.

Rena walked over to the fridge and pulled down a coffee can, where she stored her money.

She pocketed the money and headed out the door. Rena ignored the passers by and cars as she walked down the sidewalk to the dollar store where she shoped.

Rena flet invisable among the crowd of people passing her by unoticed. Soon she reached the small dollar store.

She entered threw the automatic glass doors and walked into the small air condition store. She picked up a small basket and started walking downt the ailes.

Rena got the basics, milk, cheese, launch meat, microwavable dinners and a few other things.

Rena walked to the checkout aile and put her things on the small convayer belt. The one store clerk did'nt speak to Rena, He just rang up the total and bagged her goods.

Rena payed the Clerk and left, glad that she did'nt have to suffer any anoying conversations.

She walked down the sidewalk with two plastic bags full of greocerys. This time the streets and sidewalks were deserted.

Rena took note of this, but did'nt give much thought to it. _"I guess everyones at work…"_ She thought as she walked down the now baren side walk.

Rena was almost home when she saw a small blue card on the sidewalk. Normally she would of ignored this and went stranght home, But today she was actally curoiuos. She Put her grocerys down and picked up the card.

It looked like a credit card, except it had no writing and felt more like metal then plastic. Rena held the card in her handfor a moment, Stairing at it. The card made her remember the Red headed girl slashing a card through that strange device…..

Rena put the card in her pants pocket. Rena then picked up her grocerys and headed home.

Rena entered her apartment and put her grocerys away. When she was finsihed she sat on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"_Why does everything I love get taken away from me?"_ Rena thought bitterly. _"My family, my friends,my….Rika."_ Rena thought with mixed emotions of anger and sadness.

Rena felt tears starting to form near the edges of her eyes. "Its all that red heads falt! If she never existed I would be happy, I would have a family and friends!" Rena said aloud with burning anger, tears Streaming down her cheeks.

"I wish I could make her suffer like she made me…I wish I could find her!" Rena wished aloud down breaking down and sobbing..

Suddenly Rena's right pants pocket glowed a soft blue light. Rena blinked and looked down at her pants pocket, she blinked to make sure she was she was actaly seeing the light.

Rena stoped crying and whipped away her tears.Slowly Rena reached her hand down into her pocket and pulled out the glowing object. Instead of the card she had put in there earlier, she now was holding a small rectangualr device. It stoped glowing and a message appeared on a screen

…………**Verifying Please wait…….**

The strange device was made of what looked like white and blue plastic. It had a large screen that took up most of the space on the device.

Near the bottom of the device was a singular blue button, Out of curiosity Rena pushed the button to see what would happen.

Nothing happened. Rena looked Perplexed and pressed the button a few more times. Still nothing happened.

Rena looked at the device and thought. "Could this thing make my wish come true? And if it is, how will it?" Rena thought as she staired at the message on the screen.

…………**Verifying Please wait…….**


	3. System Crash

**Yes I'm alive, I can't believe its been this long since I posted...Anyway enjoy and remember that more updates are on there way! *By the way I decided to name the Devices that the Guil and the other's found D-Vice's just in case you thought they were really bad spelling errors =P**

_**Errors and Hackers**_

_**Chapter 3: System Crash.**_

Guil had just slept though his alarm clock until late in the afternoon. He awoke with a long drawn out yawn and stretched as he got out of bed, forgetting about the D-vice in his bed sheets.

He got dressed and had a brunch of peanut butter and Jelly sandwich's *Because he slept through lunch and breakfast*which he washed down with plenty of milk, drinking straight from the jug. Despite loving and eating mostly bread, Guil never gained that much weight. As he sat there wondering about what kind of metabolism he had, he remembered the D-Vice from the other day.

Guil went back to his to his room and dug around, finding the D-Vice lying under his sheets. "So it wasn't a dream!" He exclaimed cheerfully as he picked it up and checked the screen to see if anything had changed.

The screen no longer said **"Verifying please wait..."** On it, instead the message was replaced with **"Verification Complete, programs operational. Please press to continue"**

Guil did not hesitate to press the only button on the device. As he did so the message disappeared for an instant leaving the screen black and empty only to be replaced with what looked like a strange electronic compass. Except it wasn't pointing north, it didn't even say the directions, It only pointed in a single direction, shifting to point in the same direction as Guil moved.

He became curious to what the compass could be pointing too. _"It's pointing at something...but what?" _he thought as he moved around the room attempting to wrap his head around the prediment.

After a few minutes of moving around Guile was starting to get wozzy from the spinning he had did, trying to throw off the compass and he decided the only way he was going to find out where the compass was pointing too was to go there himself.

Guil pulled on his shoes and left his apartment and got out onto the streets. He checked the D-Vice's directional arrow and ran in the general direction the arrow was pointing. Cars blared there horns as he ran in front of them "This is starting to seem like a bad idea..." Guil thought as waved apoligetically to the drivers before crossing the street and getting back onto the sidewalk

After checking the D-vice again he ran down the alleyway in front of him, looking down at the D-Vice's compass.

As he sprinted downt the alley his side accidentally brushed a garbage can, causing it to tip and fall over with a loud metal clang. "Yow!" an irritated voice yelled from the trash can as a purple garbed boy crawled out of empty trash can, looking as if he had slept there. "Watch it ye moron!" The boy yelled at him shacking his fist in warning as he got to his feet.

"Sorry!" Guil yelled back as he continued to follow the compass, making sure to watch were he was going...

Terry slowly woke up, raising his head off his still cluttered desk where he had fallen asleep. He sat up straight, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he looked down at mess the D-Vice lay on top of. He had been looking over the strange device all night,fallintg asleep trying to figure out what it was and how it seemed to appear from nowhere

"Still no answerers..." Terry muttered bitterly as he picked up the D-vice, seeing that it had changed, now seeming to work like a compass.

He stared at the compass ,never breaking eye contact with it as if it were some sort of feral animal and he was it's pray.

"_This thing weirds me out. Every time I look at it I feel like something very familiar about it...I tried everything I could to figure out what this thing is! Less then smashing it to pieces since it seems to have no way to disasemble it" _Terry thought eventually breaking his gaze from the D-Vice, staring out his window.

He felt he had to figure out what this thing was and why he felt he knew it. "I can't let Lop find out about this...I have to do this on my own...I know I can figure this out!" Terry muttered feeling a strange urgency to the D-vice's secret.

Terry grabbed a realitively clean jacket from the pile of laundery in the corner of his room and stuffed the D-vice in his pants pocket before slowly creping down the stairs and towards the door as quietly as he possibly could...and epically failing.

"Where do you think your going?" Lop said, the little girl didn't even turn around from doing the dishes.

"Nothing...Just going for a walk" Terry said as he lied to his sister

"Fine, but be back before dark! Or else..." Lop warned as she turned, holding a wet frying pan that was still dripping with a thick, dark soupy water.

"I promise I won't!" Terry said fearfully, knowing from experience his sister would punish severly him if he broke the rules.

He soon left his apartment and his well armed sister with her deadly array of cooking utensils in the search for answers.

Rena awoke slowly from a dreamless sleep an experience that felt foriegn to her after all those years of nightmares, of the Red headed devil lurking deep within her mind. She saw the red glow of her cheap digital alarm clock come into focus as she rose and attempted to shake the sleep from her eyes.

It was late in the afternoon. She had slept very late which was unusual for her. Even on the weekends she was always woken up before noon by a nightmare, it was like clockwork.

But as Rena looked around the dim room she could not recall any painful nightmare, no hellish visions of the Red headed one. She tried to comtimplate why when she looked down to find the D-vice from the day before still clutched tghtly in her hand.

_"It wasn't a dream?" _Rena thought as she held the device up to her face, seeing the wording on the screen.

"**Verification Complete, programs operational. Please press to continue" **Rena pressed the button on the blue and white machine as a strange, directionless compass appeared on the tiny digital screen.

Rena held the little D-vice in her hand the way someone would hold a crusifix. Had it been this tiny tricket that had protected her mind, her dreams from the Red Headed Devil?

She stood up and walked over to the window. Rena saw the bright blue skys out the window and looked down at the D-vice. It seemed to stop for an instance, pointing outside.

Then and there Rena had a gut feeling the D-vice was more then just a dream catcher, it was going to show her the way. The way to the Red headed devil who had made her life a mirror image of hell.

Rena quickly got dressed, wearing her purple long sleeved gloves from the day before and another all yellow outfit before steping out her front door and setting off.

She did not eat anything, no. Rena was too drawn to the idea of destroying the ideal image of torment incarnate to even think about the importance of consuming sustinace.

Rena followed her cherished blue and white 'Dream Catcher' into the winding pathways of the inner city, knowing deep in her gut that something was on the end of her jouney.

Yamaki was actally snoring as he laid back in a chair, getting the first few ours of sleep he had probably ever had in this building. After the defeat of the D-Reaper and the use of the Juggernaught system to send all the digimon back into the digital world Yamaki began to brewd over what had happened to him.

He had changed from wanting the Digimon as a race to be wiped out of existance to believing humans and digimon could coninside with one another. But about a month ago he had started losing sleep, the little he had been able to get with his scedule and began to imagain another inncident occuring, similar to the D-Reaper. Of course chances of it happening were slim but who knew? Time in the Digital world could sometimes speed up, seconds in the human world were occastionally minutes, hours were days, day weres Digimon and the Digital world could change and evolve in seconds, bringing forth new terrors... Maybe not tommorow or the day after that but eventally the digimon would cause another disaster.

That was sometime Yamaki would never allow to happen, not again. He and his genius developed a program, not to destroy the digital world, even he wondered if it were possible at times, but this program would instead help to reshape it and control it.

In theroy the Digital world was another reality, created from the intersecting web of computer banks and databases. Data from the real world effected the digital world. So in one way or another the Digital world was energy and energy cannot be destroyed, only changed.

The D2H program (Digimon to Human) was something Yamaki was proud of. He had deviced a way not only to monitor the digital world, but to make sure nothing like the D-Reaper inccident would ever occur, if the digimon didn't know they were digimon. Why would they or how could they enter the real world then?

Yamaki was totally confident in his abiltys and was sure the system was flawless...but.

"Sir were detecting an anomoly in the data flow" Ridley said as her trained fingers dashed away on a keyboard.

Yamaki, although enjoying his sleep was still the kind of man would could hear a pin drop at a rock concert. "Huh?" he said drowzily as he leaned up in his seat.

"It's another error sir" Tally informed him as she too typed away.

Yamaki already wished he had a smoke. "Were is originating from?" he asked, his voice straining to keep a clam and collect tone but the fact he was already losing patience with the turn of events shown through brightly.

"Unknown" Ridley said looking up at him.

"Unknown?" Yamaki asked in frustration before slamming his fist on the nearby desk.

"It's strange sir, it doesn't appear to originated inside the system..."Ridley began to explain before Yamaki got to the point.

"You mean someone might have tampered with the program?"

"No. I mean something IS tampering with the program.

There culprate was not the nerdy lone computer hackers that had originally busted into there system. Now it was much more then that. Inside a dark and cramped room with old gaming magazines and fast food boxes piled up to the ceiling. A redish cocoon like mass stood erect in front of the glowing monitor of a computer, laying the foundations of it's plan.

Guile guessed had probably been following the D-vice's compass for at least 3 hours. The sun was blocked by the loom buildings that stood over him as he walked through the streets. He checked the D-vice against and turned into an dingey alleyway. Guile was starting to wonder if this was a good idea to follow a compass with literally no direction.

For all he knew this thing had lead him in a big circle. As Guile walked through the alley he was wary of the trashcans, fearful of knocking another over this time to find a bigger and less passive bum who wasn't as self concious of others health.

"Oh why did I do this? I've wasted a whole saturday I could have been sleeping..." Guile said to himself as he stopped and looked up at the sky.

The once blue sky had turned a twilight of orange and red a calling sign for the coming of night.

Guile pondered why he had followed the D-vice. He guessed it was because he had nothing better to do, but it went deeper then that. Inside he always felt something was missing. Maybe...he could find what he was missing and complete himself.

He stoped and seemed the to wonder _"When did I suddenly get so deep?"._ Guile could only shrug to himself before continuing down the alley. As he came to cross section of the alleyway someone walked in front of him and he nearly ran to a girl dressed in yellow.

"What where your going you clutz" she sneered at him in a low tone.

"Sorry..." Guile said, a little taken a back by the girls hostility.

"You guys like each other already, it must be love at first sight" A voice said in a blatantly sarcastic tone.

Both of them turned and saw a green haired boy snikering at both of them.

Guile watched as the blond took a threatening step forward when the D-vice in his hand suddenly flared to life, the screen and the body of the device seemed to admit an extremely brigth light.

But Guile wasn't the singled out at this. The blond and the green haired boy were holding out D-vices as well.

All of them were ether too stunned, too confused or too mezmorized to say a anything. As the lights seemed to converge between them and pool on the ground, forming a shimmering pool of light all three of them knew one thing.

This was what they had been lead too.

"Takato!" Mrs. Asaji shouted at the sleeping goggle head. The very familer shouting from his teacher made Takato jolt up from his mid class trip to dream land and back into english class.

"Yes Mrs. Asaji!" He blurted out of habit causing the whole class to burst into hysteratics at the comidic timing. "If your going to sleep in school Takato you could at least do it in history class" Mrs. Asaji said in harsh sarcastic tone before turning back to the class.

Takato let out a long yawn and began to rub the sleep from his eyes as he pretended to pay attention to his teachers lesson. It was harder then it had once been to stay awake in class, everything seemed so boring now after dealing with the D-Reaper a few months ago.

At that thought Takato frowned, remembering the gut wrenching memory of seeing Guilemon and the others De-Digivolve and dragged back into the digital world. He missed Guilemon, but he wasn't alone. Henry and Rike as well as Kenta and Kazu were equally as torn up a the lose of there friends.

Takato and probably the rest of the tamers hated Yamaki for what he had done, but he did say they could find there way back. Yamaki was difficult to trust with his G-Manish look to him, but he wasn't a lier.

Lost in thought Takato had missed the dismissal bell and only noticed it after Jeri tapped on his shoulder, crashing his train of thought.

"Your a real space cadet today! Ruff! Ruff!" Jeri's canine sockpuppet said mockingly as Jeri started to giggle to herself.

Takato plain out laughed at this. He was glad Jeri was back to her old sockpuppet carrying self. After seeing leo more killed and being retained by the D-Reaper it was remarkable how she had recovered. Of course Takato and his friends weren't stupid, they knew not to bring up Leomon or anything else around Jeri that might bring back old memorys.

"Are you getting enough sleep Takato?" Jeri asked curiously as they walked off the school premises together.

"Of couse, Mrs. Asaji's lectures still put me straight to sleep." Takato said with a smile and Jeri could only shake her head and do the same. "Oh Takato..."

They were now walking into the park. The same park they had hidden and played with Guilemon in. As they silently reministed they both spotted not only Kenta and Kazu bickering to one another as they so often did but also the Red headed digimon ice queen herself leaning against a garbage can.

"Rika?" Takato asked, surpised to see his friend her. "What are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

Rika went to an all girls private school on the other side of the city, fairly near to her own home.

"What is this, twenty questions?" She scoffed back before replying "My school had some plumming problems or something and they canceled school for today, So since I had nothing better to do I decided to chcuk out little goggle head and his two stooages"

Kenta and Kazu stopped mid argument and leered at Rika, only to jump back in fear when she cast a threatening look towards them.

"So...how has everything been lately?" Jeri asked casting a smile at Rika as she attempted to start up a more cheerful conversation that didn't involve the schools sewage backing up.

Rika, instead of giving another one of her more classical comebacks merely stuffed her hands in her pockets and shruged. "Boring". Rika had always treated Jeri with more kindness then any one else. She had given her tips on what Digi-Modifey cards to use when she became a tamer. Rika could see a familer weakness in Jeri that used to be in herself so deep inside her heart was more thawed out then most would think.

"Tell me about it..." Takato groaned with a childish appearance as he did so. Before Rika could say anything she was interupted by Kazu. "Hey! I know a way to break us out of this bored funk!" Kazu spouted seeming to be bursting with his usual loud mouth energy as he did so.

"Well enlighten us already oh wise one" Rika said with a cold smirk crawling across her face.

"Fine, I will!" Kazu shouted, getted peeveed at Rika's taunts.

"Ok. We all miss our digital buds. Right?" Kazu asked looking around as a silence fell over them. Rika and Takato frowned at Kazu as Jeri meerly stared at her shoes.

"Of course you guys do!" Kenta said, speaking up to break the silence.

"Well why don't we poke around Guilemons old hideout?" Kazu suggested, brushing off there glances.

Takato paused in thought. It had been a while since he had checked the old concreat shed with the rusting iron gate that had not only once been the home to Guilemon but also contained a portal to the digital world.

But it had vanished once Yamaki sent the digimon back, but if it had come back...

"For once your pea sized brain of yours comes up with something useful" Rika said, replying before Takato could say his piece.

"I'll take that as a complimant coming from you" Kazu said with his hands on his hips as they marched off...

"Sir! The Error has concencrated into one specific area, there's no way it's doing this on it's own." Ridley exclaimed.

"There's a biomerge signiture and it's growing stronger by the second!" Tally yelled as things were getting out control, she tried everything but nothing seemed to be working.

"Stop it! Restart the system if you have too!" Yamaki yelled as Ridley turned towards him.

"We can't..."

After a minute of walking they followed the familer set of concreate stairs up into the thick brush before they came to the stone structure.

Guilemon's lair was still the same as the day he had last lived there. It apparently had been planned to be used as a storage shed or possible the start of a puplic restroom facilty but was seemingly abandoned and forgotten about.

Takato couldn't help but grin as he looked over the outside of the hideout, remembering so many fond memorys.

Kenta sniffed the air and got a look from Kazu. "Whatever it was, it wasn't me" he warned before Kenta shook it's head. "It's not that...It still smells like bread" Kenta said, causing everyone to sniff the air.

Takato had lived in a bakery his whole life and knew what bread smelled like and there was no doubt in his mind that the faint smell of bread still hung in the air. "He's right..." Jeri muttered, even Rika nodded her head.

They stood there in silence, standing in front of a building that had actally, in some small way become a part of there lives.

It was Takato who first broke eye contact with the outside of the building and looked through inside the hideout. The barred iron gate was ajar as it always was leaving nothing to obscure the sight before him.

Inside, down in the small tunnel Guilemon had dug during his stay was a shimmering portal, seemingly translsnant in it's radaince.

Takato shouted something, but not even he could make out what it was. Whatever it had been caught the attention of everyone there and they all dashed towards the portal.

Takato and Rika sprinted inside, followed closely behind by Jeri and then Kenta and Kazu stumbbling in. They seemed as if they wanted to run head first into the digital world.

As they neared the Portal inch by inch it seemed to flicker, in a panic, Takato leapt, reaching out an arm to touch the simmering gate...

Both Ridley and Tally were slamming away on there keyboards, there brows dripping with sweat as Ridley made one final key stroke and yelled.

"Now!"

Guile, Rena and Terry were still blinded by the intence display before them. The D-vices that had lead them there seemed to be emitting light into the portal, which seemed to break apart and dissapear.

A strange preasure seemed to hold them back and the light prevented them from seeing properly, but that did no stop Rena. She struggled against the invisable hands of fate that seemed to be pushing against her as took a step towards the portal.

"I will not be denied what I deserve!" she shouted as she streched her arm out towards the portal.

Takato landed face first in cold and grainy dirt. "Ow..." he groaned as he pushed himself up, spitting out a mouthful or crud before looking around. He was still in the tunnel of the hideout, except the portal was gone.

"What did you do?" Rika seemed to shout as she pushed by him and examined were the portal had been, feeling over the tunnel's dead end as if the portal had hidden itself.

"Takato didn't do anything Rika, the portal just vanished" Jeri said looking disapointed. Rika did not reply, but she did stop feeling over the walls.

"Yeah, but it was still here wasn't it? That means it might come back!" Kazu exclaimed, this realization caused Kenta and Kazu to jump for joy. The same realization made Jeri and Takato perk up as well.

Rika was silent as she turned and stormed out of the hideout, leaving everyone else behind.

Soon after everyone else left the hideout, feeling uplifted at the thought of finding the portal again.

"Tommorow is satuday, so that means we can all meet back here and talk about what to do" Takato explained, his voice was shacky from the excitement he was holding in.

"Who's going to call Rio and Henry?" Jeri asked out loud. Jeri had a good point, Henry and Rio hadn't witnessed what they had and it would be unfair to leave there friends out of this new revelation.

"I'll call them tommorow, they probably have gone to bed already" Takato said as he looked up at the quickly darkening sky.

"Well I hate to dash like this, but if my mom catches me sneaking in late again I'm going to be in a whole nother dimension of trouble" Kazu said before dashing off, quickly followed by Kenta yelling "Wait for me! You know I hate the dark!"

Jeri and Takato walked down to the regular path and looked at one another, they both tried to say something but were ether too excited or too nervous to say anything so they simply parted ways and walked off to there homes.

Guile opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he the light faded into nonexistance leaving his vision still blured from it's former intensity.

After a few seconds his vision returned to normal and he could see Rena, the girl in yellow in his mind though, lying prown on the ground. She had failed to touch the portal that she imaged would allow her to exact her revenge and was fuming with rage.

"What was that?" Terry, the small green haired boy exclaimed loudly the awestruck look was still frozen on his face as he only now seemed to have registered what had happened.

Niether Guile nor Terry would get a reply as Rena quickly stood to her feet, her face contorted with an expression that seemed to mirror the inferno of hatred and pure frustration she was feeling as she turned tail and dashed down the alley she had came out of.

"Oh no!" Terry exclaimed as he check his wristwatch to see the time was ever so closely nearing night time. He scrammbled to his feet and sprinted down the alley way with a speed only someone with a dangerously armed sister could posess.

"Hey wait!" Guile called out to Terry, but he was already long gone leaving Guile standing there confused beyond all definition of the word.

He could only do what the others did and returned home. As he walked through the streets to his home Guile felt something strange, a warm sensation in his chest. It wasn't heartburn he had had that plenty of times after accidentally stuffing himself with to much bread, no this was something diffrent.

The warmth wasn't physical like a chemical heat nor was it artifical like the feel of an electric blanket exposed to bare skin for far to long. This warmth, this heat was coming from deep inside of him. Whatever that...portal was it was important, because the piece he felt he was missing felt much smaller then it had before. Guile realized this and seemed to perk up, his look changing from a confused and disoriented child or a happy and estatic one.

Guile wouldn't say he understood the exact nature of what that portal was, hell no. He barely understood the basics of life, all he knew was that portal of light could fill in the emptyness he had felt since birth.

He opened the door to his apartment and kicked off his shoes, after eating dinner he changed into his jammies and turning off the lights he crawled into his bed. But unlike every nigth before this, his mind did not cease to dwell on the events of that day, this time they seemed to linger.

This was so unusual for Guile he couldn't even close his eyes. "What's the matter?" He asked himself in the darkness of his small bedroom. Guile wasn't totally sure but...he seemed lonely, like he missed someone but couldn't remember who that person was.

Guile lay in this state until eventally his mind seemed to shut down on it's own, casting Guile into a dreamless state.

In the darkness of the apartment complex, Rena lay on top of her covers curled up in a fetale position with her eyes firmly closed. She had blaze home, burning out her rage and all her energy as she did. After collasping in front of her apartment door she crawled inside and megerly close the door behind her.

Rena was not sure how long she had laid there, but it seemed like ages. She had been so close, so close to doing what she had wanted to do since it had started, freeing her dreams of the Red Headed Devil.

Of course she realized she being stupid and was acting like and idiot, throwing a mental temper tentrum. Fine, she had missed the portal. This time. But there would be more and no matter how long it took or how difficult it was she would do it until she suceeded.

Feeling foolish and pitful Rena got to her feet and striped herself of her clothes as she proceeded into the bathroom and got into the shower. She blast the water on full and turned all the way to cold. Many people liked warm showers, they loved to sit and let the warm water curess them as she just sat or lay there. It was something almost insticutal, born in the warm whom of our mothers humans liked to recreate the feelings they had when they were in the womb.

"Mother..." Rena mouthed to herself as she sat in the tube, letting the icy dropplets pelt her skin, creating goosebumps. She had never known her mother, actally the reason she and the other orphans lived in there own apartments was to make them forge independance and responsiblity since they would never have parents to guide them. That was why she always had cold showers, to help reminder her of how she was abandoned.

But she admited she could be very grim and down sometimes. The real reason was because it helped the sheets on her bed feel warmer, getting used to the icy water made the blankets seem warm to the touch. Rena wondered what someone would think if they knew about her vendetta against the devil that had haunted her and what her plans were for vanquishing it.

Would they call her extereme? Insane? Over dramatic? Rena shook her head and frowned_. "Well how could anyone know what it's like to have these constant nightmares, to feel totally alone and repressed everytime you close your eyes" _She thought to herself, stomping out the kindering feelings of doubt before they could flame up.

After her cold shower she was got into a set of pajama's and lay down on her bed where she currently was.

Rena held the D-vice clutched tightly in both of her hands as she tried to force herself to sleep. Sadly sleep was being elusive, ironic seeing as she had hated sleep for almost every nigth before and the one time she wanted to embrass it, it meerly scampered away mocking her.

In the night the drop of a pin can sound as loud as the dropping of a box of nails. Rena seemed to be kept awake by the almost nonexistant electronic hum of her alarm clock. In an attempt to tune it out she picked up the faint yells and stomping of feet from one of the other apartments across from her, outside the window.

She swore she could her the faint yells of obsentiys and the clattering of what could only be a frying pan.

Rena's mind wandered from it's regular thoughts of revenge and turned to picking out every single noise around her soon her mind got caught in this rung and she drifted off to sleep.

Rika got off the now very empty subway car and proceeded out of the underground and into the night. Her hands buried deep inside her pants pockets to shield them from the chilly night air, Rika's face was in her usual scowl.

"Why did you have to leave?" Rika asked, as if speaking to someone who had passed on. She was so lost in thought she nearly walked by her home. Unlike most people she lived in a museum. Well it could be a museum, it was old enough to be. It was an old classical japenese home with paper sliding doors, garden and everything.

Rika might have actally liked living there if it weren't for the memorys that seemed to creep up on her. She walked up to the front door and entered her familys domain, taking off her sneakers and placing them on the matt near the door Rika noticed and unfamiler sight on the mat.

Her mothers shoes. They couldn't have been her grandmothers, they were far to stylish for her taste. Rika glared at the shoes with her a venomise stare. Rika's mother was a super model and a very sucessful one at that. She provided above and beyond for Rika and her mother but was rarely home.

Rika drifted apart from her mother, hating her and her attempts at "Mother daughter bonding" as she had once described it as. Every time she saw her mother she would jump down her throat trying to drag her to a photoshot or take her shoping.

Her mother was just trying make up for the lack of time she had spent with her daughter but Rika didn't see it like that at all. She had thought her mother was just vain and stupid, to obsessed with herself to realize Rika's feeling of neglect.

But this had changed when the D-Reaper biomerged into the real world, reaking havoc over the entier city. Rika and the other Tamers, along with there familys had stayed in her home and planned out a stradegy to fight the invading monstrosity.

Rika's mother was there along with everyone else's parents and for once Rika had seen her mother in a new light, telling Rika to be strong and even dressing like Rika always did in a tomboyish fashion. After this Rika felt she had wronged her mother for pushing her away all those times. But after Renamon was pull out of Rika's life things returned to how they had once been.

Rika walked into the hall and entered the kitchen, hoping there was some left over from dinner which she knew she had missed. Upon entering she saw her grandmother had left out a plate of food for her. Rika's grandmother was wise for someone who wasn't really that old. She knew when to and not to do certain things. Rika was a good example of this, she knew when to leave her alone and when to press her and ask her what was the matter.

Unlike when her mother confronted her Rika seemed to open up more to her Grandmother then her normal mother. It was because of her strange sutulty that this was possible.

Walking over Rika took up the plate of food and turned back to the hallway to take it back to her lair but she heard a oh so familer voice ask. "Are you alright Rika?"

With a sigh, Rika turned and set the plate of food down on the counter and looked at her mother. "I'm fine" She said bluntly to her mother, her eyes cold.

"Rika...I..." Rika's mother was about to say something, maybe it was about Renamon or about something else all together.

"Save it" Rika replied, interupting her mother. "I'm going to bed so you ca..." Rika's backlash was interupted as she let out a long and painful cough, hacking and weezing.

"Are you feeling well? You might have caught a cold stay out without a jacket" Rika's mother warned as she took a step forward only for Rika glare at her and back away.

"I said I was fine" She said, coughing to clear her throat before turning away and leaving her mother in the kitchen. Rika's mother was about to follow her but she felt the familer hand of her own mother on her shoulder and turned to see her shaking her head.

"Leave the child be, she's like her father. Always dwelling on the past." She said and Rika's mother nodded in understandment.

Rika went straight to bed once she entered her dark lair. "Why?" She asked angrily. "Why did you have to go away like that? You left just like her did". She wrapped the covers around her like a cacoon and lay inside it, blocking out most light and sound just like she wanted.

Renamon had warned her once that one day she would wake up and find she was all alone, but Rika wondered if that was going to come true in the context Renamon had meant. As she lay there, left to her own thoughts she felt bad for what she had done.

"I'll apologize in the morning if she's still her." She told herself, coughing another thick hacking cough. Rika groaned. She hoped she wasn't getting sick, on Rika's list of dislikes the flu was defiantely a top ten contender, but why had it come up so suddenly?

_"Goggle head and the stogages probably gave me there cooties" _She thought to herself with a smirk before rolling over and closing her eyes.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Takato called out as he opened the sliding glass door and kicked off his shoes before walking into the family bakery and snatching up a pastery to munch on.

"Takato" his mother warned as she walked in from the back, were they cooked the large assorment of dilicous baked goods they sold. "You missed your dinner and you'll spoil your apetite if you eat that" she said scoldingly taking the lucious pastry from her son.

"Where were you anyway Takato? It's not like you to miss a meal" His mother asked him as she watched him digging at a red patch on his right arm.

"Sorry mom, I got side tracked when Rika met us in the park on the way home" Takato explained, still digging at his arm.

His mother nodded, understanding how close Takato was with his friends. She saw Takato was still scratching and finally asked "That looks very dry, are you drinking enough water?"

"Well how am I supposed to keep hydrated if I haven't had anything to eat?" Takato asked his mother with a sheepish smile and a raised eye brow.

Takato's mother's eyes narrowed her eyes. She had already packed the leftovers into the fridge and she knew her son was getting to the fact how he disliked leftover food.

"Fine, but just because your parents are bakers doesn't mean you can eat everything in the store" Takato's mother told him before handing back the pastry.

"Thanks mom!" Takato said happily, kissing his mother before charging up the stairs. Takato's mother could only smile like any parent could when returning the sillier aspects of there child before returning to the kitchen to help her husband clean things up, since saturday was the only day of the week the ship was closed the last thing they wanted to was wake up and clean on a weekend.

immeditately upon entering his room, Takato dropped his bookbag on his desk and floped down in a chair. Today had turned out better then expected in Takato's mind. As he removed the lingering taste of gravel out of his mouth, cramming down the hearty jelly filled pastry his mother had allowed him.

Takato remembered he had been given no homework from any of his teachers, even Mrs. Asaji who he sometimes thought assigned the class extra assignments to spite him. He thought back on the dozens of times he had been given homework or an essay and completely forgot about, sometimes he forgot about a test and was left no time to study.

He uncounciously started to scratch again as he turned and stared up at the white painted ceiling. "This is great" he told himself, smiling brightly. Not only had he been freed from the tyrany of an assignment he probably would have forgotten but he had discovered that the digital world was opening up to them again.

"I'm sure we can find that portal again and then it's hello digital world!" He cheered out loud, his voice ringing around his room as he remembered that Rio and Henry, probably the most reliable and intelligent members of there 'Team', had no idea about the digital portal.

Takato got out of his chair and made his way to the door, planning on heading down stairs to inform them, but he stopped and staggered a little suddenly feeling a strange wave of fatugue wash over him.

It felt like there was literally a monkey on Takato's back, except this monkey was incredibly obese and was fond of punching his kidneys. "Oh...maybe I should have listened to mom..." Takato groaned his condition had gone from great to feeling like Guilemon was standing on his stomach.

He was already at his bedroom door but he couldn't see himself walking down the stairs and calling anyone at this point. "I'll do it tommorow" Takato told himself, flipping the light switch and sending the room into darkness as he felt his way to his bed and crawled under the covers, falling to sleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

Yamaki was doing it again. He flicked open the top of his silver zippo lighter and closed it again. This continued in an almost rythemic procession as Ridley's and Tally's key baording could be heard in the large dome shaped room.

At one time in Yamaki's life he got into smoking. He wasn't sure when but it probably started early on in his career. He loved to smoke, but he was very self concious of his health. The relaxing feel every puff brought soothed his wracked nerves. Even now just thinking about it relaxed him a little.

"What's the status of the system?" Yamaki asked as the lighter flicking picked up in speed.

"All clear sir" Tally replied in a confident tone. "Yes, but we still have no idea what caused the error" Ridley said in a contridcting tone. "No one entered into the system during the biomerge attempt, but someone did before."

"That must be there still in the system" Yamaki said in an Ill tempered voice. "That's what I thought, but if they are I can't detact them"

While Ridley, Tally and Yamaki had pickered to one another over how there system could have been infilitrated a imperceptible entity slowly, bit by bit intigrated iself with Hypno's mainframe and computers, esentially becoming the system.

Yamaki and Ridely had been looking for something IN the system, when the culperate was really the system itself...


End file.
